1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to holders, and, particularly, to a holder for an external keypad for portable electronic devices.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the development of wireless communication and information processing technologies, portable electronic devices are ubiquitous. Consequently, add-ons or accessories for these devices are widespread. One such accessory is an external keypad. The need for external keypads is because the on-board keypad may be too small or may not have the desired function keys of the user.
Although an external keypad may greatly improve the information input speed, a conventional external keypad does not provide a holder used for fixing the external keypad to the portable electronic device. In use, the external keypad is only placed on the portable electronic device, and is not be fixed. Therefore, when the external keypad is operated by hands, a uniform force is easy to be applied to the external keypad. Accordingly, the external keypad is easy to be fall off from the portable electronic device.
Therefore, a new holder that is able to fix an external keypad to a portable electronic device is desired.